


Should We Run Away?

by Sosamo55



Series: There's no search results for "stop" [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, blink and you miss it - Freeform, seungjin are cute, seungmin best brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "Hyung? What the actual fuck?! Is that a gun in your hand?" The boy's voice was shaking and his hold on the boy next to him tightened, "I warned you, baby, I told you to stay away from him, but now I have no other choice" seungmin said tiredly, gun still ready for the shot.(or: how seungmin almost killed the love of his younger brother's life)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Kang Taehyun
Series: There's no search results for "stop" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991407
Kudos: 42





	Should We Run Away?

"Come here baby" seungmin called sweetly, chuckling lightly when he heard two people responded then groaned at the same time, "Hyung! Stop calling me that! I'm literally going to college next week!" The red haired boy snapped at his older brother, who just chuckled some more and nodded, "anyway come here, I wanna show you this" with that addition, taehyun got up and went to sit beside the black haired boy.

"You see this? I and jinnie are getting you an apartment there, it's two floors above our apartment, so we still can be close but live individually" seungmin smiled softly at how surprised taehyun was, now, don't mind taehyun because, yes he knows that his brother and his boyfriend are rich, but he was fighting the past two months with them to let him live in the dorm next to his university so he'll able to save more time to study, but hyunjin whined about being worried about their _little baby_ to be alone with _other regular humans_ or something like that, and seungmin of course, agreed with the older.

"You guys will do that for me?" He asked, genuinely flabbergasted, hyunjin crashed next to him and smiled happily, "minnie worked really hard to get it for you, he was talking about it all the time" seungmin just shook his head and smiled at the two, "we thought about it and I believe you deserve a great university life taehyun, so, this is our gift for you, but you're on your own to move out, we have worked this whole week and we won't be back" seungmin placed the laptop on his little brother lap and got up, ruffling the red hair afterward, hyunjin stood up in instant and leached himself on his boyfriend.

Taehyun just sit there, laptop in his lap, dumbfounded, and only the sound of seungmin's keys that snapped him out of his daze, "Hyung!" He ran for the two boys, dressed up in their regular black and white outfits, "yes sweetie?" Hyunjin answered sweetly, "y'all ain't joking? And this isn't any kind of shitty test to see my loyalty or any fucked up stuff you came up with, right?" And hyunjin laughed, loud and fond, "oh sweet angel, no, nothing from all of that, though I wish it was, but minnie said we should stop babying you _too much_ even tho you're like, my baby for whatever age I'll ever li-" he war rambling at that point till seungmin's voice cut him, "yes tae, we're for real"

"Just don't bring a lot of boys or girls in" seungmin said and opened the front door when hyunjin just placed a kiss on the youngest forehead, "bye-bye baby! Enjoy your really short-lived freedom before college! If you needed anything text me!" With a blinding smile, hyunjin waved at him and left after his boyfriend, closing the door behind.

Taehyun stood there, realizing he _finally_ is living on his _damn own, FINALLY,_ reality hitting him a little bit late, he jumped around happily, no more bedtimes, nor shitty neighborhoods, no more _literally everything,_ he's alone with his books and snacks. Peacefulness. Taehyun's life will be definitely the best this year.

______

"I fucking hate my life!" The sudden scream echoed through the room, he just moved in, just finished opening the last box and arranged his stuff, and he was _exhausted_ to say the least, thankfully, hyunjin sent him a "happy moving day!" Meal, which was taehyun's favorite meal, and he was never more thankful for the older boy and his soft heart.

Taehyun was basically raised by seungmin and hyunjin, even if he was only two years younger than them, the two filled up the missing parents figure in his life, and to be honest, he never asked much about why his parents disappeared, satisfied by seungmin saying " _we don't need them, I'll give you everything you dream of"_ and his brother was a man of word, he gave taehyun everything he wanted, nearly everything, but close enough.

As strict as seungmin can be, hyunjin was so soft and kind to him, always babying him, making sure he eat and rest and get lovely gifts, always remembers his birthdays, and what he sulks about, he rarely says no to him even, as long as it won't hurt taehyun, then hyunjin agrees, the couple fight sometimes for that, not real fights actually, but taehyun thinks, even that making them look like real parents.

He was really thankful, yes, they shove the silver spoon down his throat usually, but they taught him to be humble and nice, he took up their intelligence as well, as he _not so secretly_ wanted to always make them proud of him by his high grades, and getting accepted in the same university as the couple was a big step for him, taehyun was delighted.

He stared aimlessly on the floor as he filled his cheek with mouthful spoon of rice, thinking about how well he will do this semester, will anyone know him for being seungmin's younger brother? Will he meet the expectations on him? He can't help but remember the look hyunjin flashed him when he got the email that confirmed his acceptance, he was, for a second the happiest man on earth for taehyun, it was written all over his face. Will taehyun keep it up and protect that smile? He sighed loudly and swallowed, realizing he's overthinking it. _Again_.

After cleaning up, taehyun reached for the bag he kept his fluffy blanket in and wanted to open it but his phone suddenly rang, he smiled slightly when hyunjin's name was displayed on the screen, "yes hyung?" He tried not to sound tired, "Oh baby, what happened? Are you sick? Should I come to help you?" He asked quickly and taehyun can hear his older brother chuckles from the other side of the line, "no hyung, I just finished unpacking so I'm just tired a little bit, sleep will put everything in place for me right now" he assured him.

"Alright, but please don't force yourself, I'm sure I reminded you of taking your painkillers yesterday so if you needed it- jinnie he's not a kid anymore, tell him why you called- oh right! Alright yunnie I'll trust you, I called to tell you that unfortunately, we can not make it tomorrow before classes, but! We'll be there the next day!! Take the train! It's quicker and safer baby" hyunjin explained after seungmin cutting through his non-stoping rambling.

"Is that so?" He was disappointed, and he knows it was recognizable even when he tried his best to show he's fine with that, he really was excited to go back to study with his hyungs again, it's been two years since they studied together in the same school, "yunnie" hyunjin's voice was impossibly soft, "baby, we're really sorry, I'll make it up to you" and taehyun really had no other choice but to smile, "okay, take care hyung, don't die or something" he answered and the older chuckled, hanging up after a small bye.

Taehyun sighed and threw the phone away, pulling his blanket out and head to do his night routine, his day will be so long tomorrow.

_____

Taehyun's first day wasn't anything special. Hyunjin ended up sending him a personal driver who was quite.. flirty; nonetheless, that minho guy wasn't necessarily bad. He grabbed his schedule and wandered around the campus.

The day was pretty much uneventful, few introduction lectures, few students smiled his way and some introduced themselves as well for him to politely smile at them and introduce himself too, nonetheless, his day was boring without his brother and his boyfriend, he really wanted to meet his friends again too, he met felix once and he was a cool kid.

"This day really doesn't wanna end" the red haired boy murmured tiredly as he was searching for his locker, all freshmen lockers are between 1 and 400 on the first floor so he has no idea why the heck his key reads 941 on the _second floor,_ it annoyed him but he tried to brush it away, thinking about it might benefit him somehow one day.

"Are you lost, darling?" Taehyun lifts his head to where the voice was coming from, sighing in process, but as soon as his eyes landed on the _breathtaking_ boy who was smiling at him his breath hitched; he wetted his lips unconsciously, realizing he still didn't answer the other yet, he quickly nodded, "I can't find my locker" it sounded lower than he intended it to be, but the pretty boy's face lit up a little bit and nodded, his pink hair which half of it was in high ponytail bounces cutely, "how about I help you finding it?" His voice was like nothing taehyun has heard before so he again, nodded for the taller boy.

"It's 941," he said as he showed the pink haired boy, "that's pretty much close to mine, it's not that far from here, shall we go now, darling?" And taehyun had to use everything in him to not blush at the name, "taehyun" he said in a low tone, making the other boy look at him, "Kang taehyun is my name" he said smiling softly as they started walking, "a cute name for such a cutie, I'm Choi yeonjun, junior year, I assume you're a freshman, right?" The boy sounded effortlessly attractive as he talked, like he guides lost freshmen every day for a living.

Taehyun nodded, "it's my first day and somehow my locker isn't on the first floor, it's been kinda tiring too so I got lost between the numbers" even him can realize he was sulking slightly, he can see the older boy looking at him from the corner of his eye, a soft smile decorating his plush lips, "hard first day, yeah? I feel you though, my friends aren't here today too so it's kinda lonely" he pouted slightly then chuckled when he saw the younger's pity expressions.

"I was supposed to be with my brother and his friends too, but he's absent so it's even more boring and lonely" he shrugged his tiny shoulders making yeonjun hum, "that must sucks, sorry for that kitty, but who can your brother be? I might know him," he asked curiously, "we're almost there too" then he added and pointed at the lockers across them, "Kim seungmin" taehyun always wandered about how known his beloved older brother was, and according to yeonjun's shocked expressions, he was quite well-known for real.

"Don't tell me you're the cutie pie jinnie never shut up about!" He said then chuckled, the sound was so happy on taehyun's ears, "thinking about it, you're just like how he describes you" he then smiled and stopped, pointing again at locker number 941, "nice to meet you, I'm your brother's best friend, probably known as hyunjin's rival on everything" and that was when everything clicked in taehyun's mind then he let a quiet gasp as he opened his locker,

"You're the one hyunjin hyung whines about a lot?" He asked and then both chuckled and shared some more small talks, taehyun found himself warming up and more comfortable in the presence of the older boy than before, after knowing he's close to hyunjin, they exchanged their phone numbers and yeonjun even helped him to find his next class, today might not be _completely_ awful.

_______

_"Hands off him right fucking NOW!" Seungmin demanded; his gun pointing right at the boy who's holding taehyun's hand._

_"Hyung? What the actual fuck?! Is that a gun in your hand?" The boy's voice was shaking and his hold on the boy next to him tightened, "I warned you, baby, I told you to stay away from him, but now I have no other choice" seungmin said tiredly, gun still ready for the shot._

_"Stand behind me" the dark haired boy whispered and pulled taehyun behind him carefully then looked at seungmin's eyes, "tell your sniper to move away, taehyun might get hurt" the boy said calmly, and seungmin knotted his eyebrows, how the fuck he knew about hyunjin? "If you care enough, let the boy come to my side" his finger slowly creeping to the trigger._

________

Taehyun remembers quite vividly how he met Choi beomgyu, it was one month into his _exhausting_ college life, he was walking through the corridors with his new close friend, huening kai, both of them laughing and joking around till the youngest of the two pushed taehyun's shoulder quite strongly as he was laughing wholeheartedly, and the red haired boy stumbled few steps to his right and crashed into a stranger, luckily, none of them fell down as the stranger's hands were quite strong and held into taehyun's arms, securely yet gently, "watch out there" the guy's voice was rather calm as he helped taehyun stand on his feet then let go.

"Sorry for the trouble, my friend here didn't see you around and I couldn't stop myself quickly" taehyun, being himself, apologized politely, not glancing at the guys face yet, but when he heard a soft chuckle, he decided it was the time to finally look at the stranger in the eye, and be wished he didn't, the boy's light brown eyes were big and captivating, so cutely half-closed as he chuckled and prettily sparkling when he opened them wide and happy, taking in taehyun's appearance, "no it's really fine, just be careful, cutie" and taehyun doesn't know what made surprised him more, the charming smile or the nickname.

"Dude, did Choi beomgyu just flirted with you?" Huening kai asked in disbelief, taehyun snapped his head back to his friend, "is there something wrong with that? And dude you should stop slapping me while laughing, that shit hurts" he rubbed his arm and continued walking, making the younger tag along quickly, "not really but it's just he's quite popular, he's in a well-known band too, and suspiciously single, for as much as I know" he shrugged after that, not knowing if the said boy was only flirty or he was trying to be nice with taehyun.

Taehyun hummed, taking in all the informations, "but he kinda looks familiar though" they finally entered their class, and the taller boy nodded, "he attends some of our classes, so you might saw him here or there" and as kai stopped talking, taehyun's eyes caught someone with dark brown hair, laughing happily with his friends, "you're staring" he heard a sudden whisper next to him made him jump a little and whip his head to see yeonjun chuckling softly while holding him securely so he won't fall, "got an eye-candy already, tae?" He asked him playfully and taehyun unconsciously leaned to the older's touch, yet never missing a chance to roll his eyes, "oh please hyung, I was searching for a seat only"

There's always something fascinating about how beautiful yeonjun was when he laughs, chuckles, or even only small smiles, the world shines a light at him and if you look close enough, there are some flowers blooming around him, so even if taehyun wants to act like he's mad at the boy, he can't stay like that when the whole happy yeonjun is _right there_ "sure thing tae, you were looking for a seat on beomgyu's lap?" And the pink haired boy laughed happily when taehyun decided he has enough and freed himself from yeonjun's grasp and went to the nearest available seat.

The three of them settled down, and the lecture started, it was quite mixed up, so there are multiple majors and ages, but taehyun loves it nonetheless, it's the only class he shares with yeonjun anyway.

Through the past month, yeonjun was basically living in taehyun's apartment, _so much to live independently_ taehyun thinks sometimes, but again, having yeonjun tagging around wasn't bad, he's usually helpful, bringing in food and not making a mess at all, even goes as far as reminding taehyun about doing laundry, they now shares two meals out of three regularly, and sometimes seungmin and hyunjin tag along to make it even more fun.

Taehyun studies a lot, no doubt, he spends countless hours in the university library or sometimes public library or even a cafe, to study everything and put all that he has in check and as he planned, but whenever he's free after that, he'll never miss a chance to play video games with yeonjun back at home, cause at this point, no matter how many times taehyun change his apartment passcode, he always find yeonjun laying on his couch whenever he gets back, so instead, they play video games, cook dinner together and chat for the rest of the evening, and taehyun quickly grow fond and used to the pink haired boy's presence.

______

He remembers so well how he started to grow a tiny crush on choi beomgyu, it was midterms, and taehyun was, as usual, studying in the nearest cafe to their university, not satisfied by his four hours of studying yet, and as he typed away on his laptop, eyes full focused behind his glasses, someone suddenly slipped into the seat in front of him, and he definitely wasn't waiting for anyone.

As he looked up, he saw a total stranger, a girl, dressed in rather light and revealing clothes for November's harsh and cold air, he pushed his glasses up and smiled, a little bit awkwardly, "can I help you?" He asked politely, the girl smirked and nodded, "your phone number will be a great help" taehyun definitely didn't see that coming so he tilted his head, clearly confused, "pardon?" 

The girl was obviously hitting on him, trying to get him to say yes for a date or something, and taehyun was already fed up with her attitude, he wants to study in peace, was that a lot to ask? And as he was about to get up, a familiar voice cut in, "taehyunnie, sorry I'm late, I stopped to get some cookies along the way, were you waiting for a long time?" The soft and soothing voice was associated with a body crashing him in a side hug as he entered the booth, "Hyung? What took you so long?" Taehyun decided to play along, even though he has no idea from where beomgyu appeared, mind painfully aware of the warm hands around his waist.

"Sorry baby, there was so many traffic and I know you like cookies so I brought you some," he said then untangled himself from taehyun, now sitting beside him but his hand still around his waist, side-eyeing the girl then looking back cutely at taehyun, "you know her?" And taehyun quickly shook his head making beomgyu hum, "you need something from my taehyun? We're supposed to study for midterms today" he told the girl, smiling charmingly, the lie easily slipping his tongue, the girl shook her head and stood up, "I was about to leave actually" she said and quickly left.

Beomgyu let out a sigh and then quickly let go of taehyun, "sorry for touching you without permission, you looked hella uncomfortable and that girl has been eyeing you since you for quite a while" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, taehyun was trying to not to think about how red his face was or read so much into the statement the boy just said, "how did you know I was here even?" He asked, still in amazement.

Beomgyu chuckled softly, "I was originally heading here to meet my friend, but on my way, he texted me about the situation so I picked up my pace" taehyun could only nod, "thank you for the help hyung, I owe you one for that" taehyun offered, cause the boy has been taking care of him since the day they were paired together for one of their classes, they grew a little bit closer since then, exchanged their numbers and spend time studying together after classes for three days, and it was enough time for taehyun to know how playful yet kindhearted beomgyu was.

Beomgyu made a noise of protest, and taehyun insisted, "how about a date then?" Beomgyu asked suddenly, and the younger slapped his shoulder playfully while rolling his eyes, "I'm serious hyung" he said making beomgyu laugh, "so am I taehyunnie" taehyun shook his head for that then sighed, acting like his insides aren't melting from how warm the words made him feel, "alright alright whatever, as you like your majesty" he tried to play it cool so he won't sound as happy as he feels, and beomgyu just beamed at him happily.

And it was that night where taehyun couldn't sleep because of a specific light brown eyed boy and how that date will be like; where taehyun noticed he might have a tiny bit of crush on a specific choi beomgyu.

_____

"Tae, seungmin said to come by his apartment right now, it's kinda important" taehyun raised his head from his books, it was one of these rare days where taehyun stays in to study in his room, probably because it's already December and he's too cold to get outside, so he's spending quite days with yeonjun.

He took off his glasses and nodded, stretching a little bit then got up, wondering about what so important to not text or call about, "you ain't coming?" He asked as he tucked his hair under a white beanie, "Nah, I'll just wait here" and with that, he left the boy laying on his usual spot on the couch and went to his brother's apartment.

As soon as the door opened by hyunjin he knew there's something wrong, the lovely light that has always danced within hyunjin's dark eyes weren't there, whatever it is, the thing was dead serious.

And taehyun might lose the sense of time while he was talking with his brother ( _read: talking_ ) about a specific choi beomgyu, "I told you to not to trust him! That's the end of this discussion kang taehyun" seungmin, and for the first time in years, yelled at his younger brother and got up, making his way to his room and closed the door behind him.

Taehyun sighed, that was hella unreasonable, his older brother, a very lovely _sometimes strict_ older brother, asked him to never get near to choi beomgyu, the so-called first love interest he ever had in his life. He can't get it, "baby, come here" he almost forgot that hyunjin was still there, the boy looked so distressed, worried and apologetic all at the same time, "I just ... I don't understand why? So suddenly he throws a fit about me seeing a boy," he said as hyunjin side hugged him, "I'm really sorry you have to go through all of this taehyunnie, but it's for your best, trust seungmin" hyunjin's soft hands that were rubbing his sides and his soothing voice wasn't enough to calm down the unsettled feeling he had that time.

_____

And like that, taehyun found himself keeping his promise, and went on a date with beomgyu, and one date turned to dates, and it's almost three months since their going out-but-not-really-going out thing started, taehyun getting more attached as days passes by, he learnt to not talk about the boy in front his brother, and yeonjun gets so protective when the three meet together, nonetheless, everything went quite well. Taehyun is positive the boy returns the same feelings but still, even after all this time, he had no idea why seungmin asked him to stay away from beomgyu.

It was March 1st, beomgyu asked taehyun on a late-night drive and some unhealthy snacks, his treat, and as usual, he said yes. They've been wandering around the empty streets, taehyun yawning as he eats some random chips he found on the back seat of beomgyu's car, "Hyung," he called and the other hummed, "let's walk a little bit? The sky is clear tonight" and with that beomgyu parked the car and the two walked through the night cold breeze.

A comfortable silence fell between them, taehyun's eyes are fixed on the shining stars above them, and beomgyu's was not-so-secretly staring at the boy beside him, eyes dripping with pure fascination, hands unconsciously reaching out to intertwine itself with taehyun's. Everything felt peaceful and in place.

He thought it would be the best moment to confess, to pull the red haired boy out of the shadow he's been throwing him into all the time, he's so sure taehyun feels the same way towards him anyway.

"Hands off him right fucking now!!"

_____

Beomgyu's life was dull, nothing of it was his own choice, especially being a criminal, it's not like he has any other choice though, it's either kill or get killed, and as an orphan from a young age, he had to learn how to survive.

He lived only thinking about how to please others and be the person they want him to be, change masks with every person he meets, he didn't mind it, not like he has a purpose or anyone to care about, he was and still on his very own, even within his own team, he's always been distant.

So when they associated him to kidnap a boy they thought he might have something to do with one of stray kids members, he shrugged and took the file, and the chance came to him on a silver plate.

But something about taehyun sparkled a feeling in his chest he never thought he was capable to make or feel, the way taehyun smiles shyly or roll his eyes out of annoyance, the way he scolds him and takes care of him, how he gives his all to explain subjects for the older, and his honest _beautiful_ eyes that speak love when his tongue is denying all of his feelings.

So he found the two weeks mission lasted four months, and instead of kidnapping kang taehyun, he fell hard for him.

Choi beomgyu is _fucked. No shit._

So he decided to confess everything to the younger boy and ask him to run away together, or to see if he really has any relationships with stray kids or not, to spare him and they can have their happy ever after. Right?

Apparently, it's wrong, cause out of nowhere, there was a gun pointing at his head when he was about to open his mouth.

______

"Hands off him right fucking NOW!" Seungmin demanded; his gun pointing right at the beomgyu who's holding taehyun's hand.

"Hyung? What the actual fuck?! Is that a gun in your hand?" The boy's voice was shaking and his hold on the boy next to him tightened, "I warned you, baby, I told you to stay away from him, but now I have no other choice" seungmin said tiredly, gun still ready for the shot.

"Stand behind me" the dark haired boy whispered and pulled taehyun behind him carefully then looked at seungmin's eyes, "tell your sniper to move away, taehyun might get hurt" beomgyu said calmly, and seungmin knotted his eyebrows, how the fuck he knew about hyunjin? "If you care enough, let the boy come to my side" his finger slowly creeping to the trigger.

"He's free to do if he wants to," beomgyu said, the red dot clear on the middle of his forehead, taehyun grabbed on the older's arm tightly, "I don't understand, what the fuck is going on?" He didn't want to hear the certain shake in his voice and blame it on his wild imagination, "why won't your loverboy tell you?" Seungmin said then looked at beomgyu, "why are you with him??" Beomgyu just shook his head, "make this place safe first or I won't talk, if anything happened to taehyun I'll kill both of you and I don't care if you were innocent or not" the low growl he let was a fit to the cold gaze he was sending to seungmin.

"Take it easy, but stay awake," seungmin said after pressing on his earpiece, the red dot disappeared, and beomgyu visibly relaxed and turned around, "taehyunnie, I want you to go with him, for now, okay? It's better for you so you won't get hurt," he said softly and taehyun stared at him, eyes wide as he's been talking another language and shook his head, "are you insane hyung? I won't leave you like this" he answered quickly, making beomgyu smile fondly at him and ruffles his hair, "stubborn as usual," he said and took taehyun's hand then faced seungmin.

"I don't mind dying but you gotta take care of him" the sad smile didn't go past seungmin, he raised an eyebrow, gun still pointed out, finger on the trigger.

"STOP DOING THIS BOTH OF YOU!"

They both stared at taehyun who stood in the middle of them, beomgyu behind him and seungmin ahead of him, "no one is dying, no one is fighting, NO ONE IS DYING!!" He emphasized, his gaze is fierce even when he can clearly feel his knees shaking, "explain why the fuck are you here and holding _a gun_ on top of that" the question was thrown at seungmin, who sighed, "Your boyfriend is a fucking hitman taehyun, you're his _damn victim,_ why can't you just _listen to me_ " taehyun quickly whipped his head to beomgyu, it was crazy but he wanted a conformation, beomgyu's eyes were glistening with tears, regret and longing is drawn everywhere.

"Yeah sure, and you're some kind of freaky gang member" he rolled his eyes, heavy sarcasm dripping from his mouth, and he wished the other two will laugh and say this was all planned, but seungmin stayed quiet, and taehyun felt goosebumps takes over him, "you guys must be fucking kidding me!"

Silence.

"Why? Why _both_ of you never said anything about it??" And when beomgyu quickly walked closer to the boy and cupped his face whispering a soft "oh babe" he found himself lowering his gun, especially when he saw a single tear grazing beomgyu's cheek.

Sigh.

He feels bad.

"I couldn't do it, I've been doing that cursed job for years and when they associated me to you I never thought anything of it but a job, but taehyunnie you made me _feel_ stuff, you tried to know how I am and what I like or do, you _wanted_ me and I never felt this way before so I couldn't do anything to hurt you, heck I'd never want to hurt you ever, I'll gladly kill myself if it means you'll stay safe" the older boy cried, this was his first time being this honest with anyone, even _himself_.

And seungmin stood there, watching his younger brother calming down a criminal, who he was supposed to kill or take him away, but he couldn't help but understand what they're feeling, he has been there, with lee minho, yes it wasn't romantic relationship but their friendship was unbreakable, and when he found out about minho being a criminal, he couldn't help but ask him that one question;

"Hey kid, wanna join us?"

" _Minnie, what are you doing?_ " He heard hyunjin's voice over the earpiece.

"What?" Beomgyu pulled away and looked at seungmin's eyes, all the past hatred turned into sympathy and uneasiness. "I know you're scared of them, but if you joined us, we can protect you, but keep in mind, any wrong move and your head will be a gift for my boyfriend" he shrugged and slipped his gun into his waistband again.

"You guys will .. keep me?" And seungmin simply nodded, "I mean, I know the best person you can work with" he then pulled his phone and called a number, but the sound of the ringing was right next to them, yeonjun appeared holding up his phone, smiling and standing beside seungmin, hand found its way to the younger's waist, "I told you he wasn't a bad kid," he said, happily playing with his motorcycle keys.

" _Hand off him you ass, he's mine for the nth time"_

Yeongjun chuckled at hyunjin protest and went ahead to the youngest two, "so what's your answer? Am I to your liking to work with? I might not be a stray kid, but I still kinda am, we'll have fun together and you'll keep our little taehyunnie too" yeonjun smiled at the two, now both looking at yeonjun in amazement, but then taehyun gasped and hit yeonjun, "Hey! I'm not a pet" and the older did nothing but laughing, happy and fond.

"So, what's your answer?"

______

"Hyung, your friend is flirting with me again" taehyun whined as he was cooking in the kitchen of seungmin's apartment, stray kids members are there, now a month passed by, and he knew about everything and everyone, he got closer to them, and even when everyone knew his boyfriend was beomgyu, minho never stopped messing around with him.

"Leave the kid be, minho, his boyfriend won't be here today and he's gloomy," seungmin said as he tasted the soup taehyun is making, "hyunjin taught you amazingly for real" he praised and ruffled his hair.

Even when he made a noise of annoyance, hating how seungmin baby him in front of others, the older was right, he's gloomy cause beomgyu is going on a mission with yeonjun that'll take the whole day, fuck this kind of work, he needs his daily dose of choi beomgyu too.

He was so lost in mind that he didn't realize how the house got noisier and he was left alone in the kitchen, he tried the soup countless times yet he can't taste anything, his mind's long gone.

"A penny for your thoughts, taehyunnie" the sudden warm arms that hugged him got him off guard, so he yelped and took a step back, to fit perfectly against his boyfriend's chest, which was vibrating from his chuckling, "you scared me, idiot" taehyun scolded and beomgyu hummed, "missed me?" The question is hilarious, cause of course he does, "who would even miss you, asshole" he rolled his eyes and proceeded on freeing himself but beomgyu only hugged his waist tighter, "you're pouting"

And when he got no response but deep red ears, he couldn't help but laugh at how cute his boyfriend is being, he released him but not before pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, "I missed you too, yeonjun hyung said we can go tomorrow, part of it because I've been ranting about how delicious your cooking is and because he took a pity on us" he finished with a laugh.

Taehyun shook his head and looked at his boyfriend, who has silver locks now, heart filled with nothing but love.

Choi beomgyu, the guy who was associated to kill him, somehow ended up being the love of his life.

And sometimes, it's really a full-time job thingy for taehyun.

But he loved him nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but I don't know when will I ever stop lmao


End file.
